Alas caídas
by Elisa0795
Summary: Un amor podría ser un obstáculo para los planes. La mancha roja podría darle un fin y seguirá la rutina con naturalidad. Palabra: Asesinato. Personajes: Fyodor y Chuya.


Título: Alas caídas.

Palabra: Asesinato.

Pareja: Fyodor x Chūya

Capítulo: Único.

Para: Hikari.

Los personajes no son de mi auditoría. Le pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sinopsis:

Un amor podría ser un obstáculo para los planes. La mancha roja podría darle un fin y seguirá la rutina con naturalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para algunos de los civiles pudiera ser que esa noche fuera algo fría, aún si mantuviera el paso de manera lento, el viento llegaba acariciar la piel pálida del ruso y sus cabellos moviéndose un poco.

Esta rondando las calles de Yokohama de manera desapercibida, podía parecer algo incrédulo que las personas pudieran mantenerse de manera tranquila y mostrando en sus movimientos o sus facciones no tuvieran algún signo de temor que fueran atacado por algo o más bien por alguien en ese momento, llego a escuchar a un hombre que se mostraba valiente ante tres chicas que él solo podía enfrentarse con una pandilla y los terminaría con una tremenda paliza que pudiera darles pero, en ese mundo no solamente se trataba de músculos y agallas, iba más que eso. La inteligencia y saber cómo moverse podía sobrevivir cada día en la supervivencia, podría derrotar a la fuerza si así se lo decidiera.

Por esa noche no se encontraba pensando alguna estrategia y menos poniendo acción alguna, debía mantenerse paciente si era necesario parar tener buenos resultados; algunos cuantos murmullos había escuchado que un hombre de cabellera rojiza y de sombrero elegante se encontraba en un bar llamado Lupin, la distancia no era tan lejos de donde él estaba hace unos cuantos minutos pero quería asesorarse de que tal información era real así que no le molestaba en caminar, aquel hombre se encuentra bebiendo así que imagino que no era necesario que se apresurara. Al parecer se habrá tomado su hora de descanso, podía ser interesante en lo que pudiera descubrir.

Había escuchado unos cuantos rumores que se trataba de un cordero delicado que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento o no era bueno para nada, pero sabía a la perfección que esa información era totalmente errónea porque seguramente nunca se han puesto enfrente de ese ser que posee una fascinante habilidad aún si fuera implantada en el cuando era un niño ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, las ratas rondas por las calles y sabía cuáles eran las más confiables, ya al final sería su decisión si utilizarlas para su beneficio o no.

Entro con cautela pero con una determinación en aquel bar y fue donde está la última mesa, era cierto, el mafioso se encontraba en la barra y a su lado poseía una botella, al punto de vista era cara así que aquel hombre le gustaba lo bueno pero no había sido rebajada considerablemente para estará en ese estado de ebriedad.

Por su parte pidió whisky, también podía disfrutar de ese tiempo aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando termino de beber el líquido de la copa cristalina y al ver que era el momento adecuado se acercó a Chūya, tomando asiento a un lado del ejecutivo. Por su parte se mantenía en silencio pero el adverso decía unos cuantos balbuceos, no era tan entendible del todo pero no poseía una importancia alguna.

—Así que... El diablo decidió al fin acer-carse. — le costaba hablar a Nakahara pero en sí le tomo una ligera sorpresa que el líder de las ratas se encontrará en ese lugar pero al ver esa sonrisa algo discreta por haber escuchado como se había referido a él le extraño.

—Te mostraste tranquilo todo este tiempo, es admirable, Nakahara. — cerro los ojos, si habría un combate donde ambos participarían tendría una gran desventaja aún si su adverso no se encontrará en sus cinco sentidos pero al parecer tampoco había indicios de que quería atacarle y por su parte no serviría si daba unos cuantos disparos o pasara algún filo sobre su cuello.

De alguna manera algo extraña se mantuvo una pequeña y discreta charla, donde no se obtenía alguna información que pudiera perjudicar a alguna de las dos partes aún si hubiera alcohol de por medio y siendo inusual había un ambiente de confianza, el más bajo le había rodeado con su brazo y traerlo acompañado de una pequeña carcajada ¿Quién hubiera visto que en un principio hubo una amenaza por si llegaba a perjudicar a la Port mafia y ahora se encontraba de esa manera? En el punto en el que el ushanka se había desacomodado y abrió un poco más los ojos por ese movimiento algo rápido. No había reaccionado a tiempo, aún si se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos ya que solamente a bebido dos copas y podía mantener su habla fluido.

También de cierta manera podía divertirse y Fyodor, considero a Chūya como si se tratara de un ángel que habita en una oscuridad, como un Dios podía darse cuenta de ello y que algún día borraría el "pecado" que manchaba en ese mundo.

Como también era un ser humano, aún si no lo admitiera, complacía sus necesidades como un individuo normal. Más la idea de enamorarse no era lo suyo, podía ser una pérdida de tiempo y para sus planes afectaría ya que aún no lo dijera habían peones en su juego. Y ese ejecutivo que se encontraba en compañía era una pieza más.

Pero por esa noche simplemente se dejó llevar, los besos del mafioso eran esplendidos y después habían desaparecido del Lupin.

La privacidad era ideal para ambos, seguramente se encontraría en un momento incómodo el bartender al ver ese tipo de acciones o pudiera ser que ya este acostumbrado pero por ese instante no había algo que pudiera detenerlos.

Caricias, unas cuantas palabras y besos fugases o apasionados predominaron en una habitación.

[...]

Aquel incidente donde estuvo rodeado entre sabanas y un cuerpo delgado pero trabajado como compañía tuvo fruto, un beneficio para sí mismo aunque con ello tenía que actuar de manera espléndida con la finalidad de obtener al ejecutivo de su lado.

Teniendo una relación sería pero a la vez secreta pensó que su objetivo se cumpliría, no podía ponerlo en peligro y evidente ya que podían considerarlo como un traidor. Aunque, también pudiera ser que Mori que lo estaría utilizando y en algún momento lo traicionara, sería una grata jugada pero siempre debía prevalecer la calma.

Como lo hizo poco a poco para acercarse a quien controla la gravedad.

Pero también era un arma de doble filo y un riesgo que pudiera caer Dostoyevsky, esos sentimientos podían predominar en su ser cuando no debería y tendría que borrar de su camino al culpable.

Al menos, podía sacar de casillas al castaño y que su cuerpo está cubierto por vendajes.

[...]

Paso más de un año aproximadamente y no había indicios de que algún momento sería atacado por la propia mano de su amante, el ruso actuaba de la misma manera en ese tiempo, sus facciones cansadas y mirada algo cortante pero cuando se encontraba con el de cabellos rojizos tenía que esbozar una sonrisa había cambiado en su persona.

Una de las posibilidades que había pensado en que pasaría al seguir con aquel juego se hizo realidad, el efectuó comenzaba aparecer por ese hombre de baja estatura ya que había uno que otro momento en que rodeaba la imagen de ese hombre en su mente y eso era un obstáculo. Lo que tenía planeado principalmente se vendría abajo y no sería justo lo que había alcanzado.

Era eliminarlo, aunque eso tomaría un lapso para planearlo ya que no sería tan fácil.

El azabache seguía ideando aún si se encontrará con la presencia de ese sujeto que llego dominar cierta parte de su persona y le tomo unos cuantos días hasta finalizar el plan.

Esos días aprovechó, esos besos, esa piel y cabellos entre sus dedos, escuchar aún los latidos del joven, todo una interpretación inigualable de un supuesto hombre enamorado.

No hubo una explicación para sus hombres de confianza, sólo que debía ser eliminado una de las piezas de su juego, al fin de cuentas no habría mucho cambio así que podían proseguir sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero con ello, se llevaría unas cuantas personas más ante su muerte pero sus manos no sería ciertamente manchadas directamente.

Los planes eran perfectos y nadie sospecharía, o es lo que creía, pero llegarían tarde para al acción que se realizaría.

Para ello utilizaron a una organización, haciéndoles pasar a las calles de Japón e interrumpirían la paz de esas tierras que se encontraba pisando él pero tenían una idea equivocado ya que serían utilizados.

Ivan y Gogol se mezclarían entre esos hombres y se harían pasar como sus subordinados pero se encontrarían manejando a esos sujetos mientras que el líder se mantenía alejado pero con una constante comunicación para saber ciertos detalles y como espero, la pelea se hizo presente.

Chūya Nakahara y sus subordinados contra la organización extranjera, debían ser cuidados o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos serían eliminados.

Pero aún tenía "ayuda" extra así que no se preocupaba demasiado. Y espero.

Hasta que una llamada hizo que se pusiera en marcha y se dirigió donde supuestamente se encontraban. Todo había finalizado pero tomo más de treinta minutos.

Cuando llego vio una imagen ciertamente sorprendente, excepcional, hombres de ambas líneas habían caído y manchas de sangre adornaban en el lugar pero su paso siguió hasta llegar con el que tiene un aspecto de arlequín —Las cosas salieron como fue planeadas. — pudo ser una victoria y como respuesta obtuvo —Así es, ¡Dos-kun!— el otro prosiguió en darle el lujo de detalle de lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente el aroma de pólvora era evidente que hubo intercambio de balas y usuarios de habilidad estuvieron poniendo su parte, pero la pieza más importante era el monstruo que había encontrado entre sus posiciones de integrantes.

Lovecraft no era el único de su especie, un monstruo.

Eso lo descubrió en un principio cuando fue informado el enfrentamiento que tuvo "The Guild" con la Agencia de detectives y la Port mafia.

Ahora sus pasos fueron hasta el cuerpo de quien se había convertido en su pareja, aún se encontraba con signos vitales pero era evidente que le dificultaba en respirar. Acomodo la capa negra y vio aquellos ojos de color zafiro, predominando un semblante serio —Es por un bien. — veía como este sufría, así que hizo pasaba cuando utiliza corrupción y se encuentra en su límite, casi dando el aliento.

Pero quedo anonadado cuando este sonrió y dijo lo siguiente con dificulta —Por el tu...yo. — y lanzo sangre de su boca, no se podía hacer mucho si se ahogaba con ella.

Chūya se había jugado con su vida en que el contrario podía cambiar de ideología pero se equivocó, podían seguir llenándolo un idiota por haber seguido con esa persona que se creé un Dios pero tampoco no había sido del todo culpable en que cayó ante las palabras ajenas y apareciera sentimientos y emociones, creer algo que iba a existir en el punto en que bajo la guardia pero era sincero ante su pensamiento aun sabiendo por todo lo que había recorrido el líder de las ratas.

Aún si Mori le había dicho, Kōyō, por su propia voluntad prosiguió.

Dostoyevsky deslizo el arma después de que Chūya sujetara sus botas sin ningún toque de fuerza, y disparo sin ninguna dificultad ya que terminaría con su sufrimiento del dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese instante.

—Adiós, mi ángel. — últimas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro.

Sus subordinados se mantenían atrás, teniendo curiosidad de lo que le pudo haber dicho el pelirrojo más no preguntarían y vieron como si jefe iba con ellos mientras sujetaba aún el arma.

Estaban listos para irse de ahí antes de que pudieran llegar terceros y tener que enfrentarse.

[...]

Ha pasado seis meses desde que no tiene a su serafín de cabellos anaranjados, tal vez si no se hubiera presentado en Lupin nada habría ocurrido pero su rutina regreso como debería de estar siempre y lograr su objetivo.

De cierta manera asesino a quien tal vez pudo haberse enamorado profundamente pero era un obstáculo innecesario.

Sabía que Dazai sentía algo de culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo o por no haber insistido en que esa relación que mantenía con el mismísimo diablo no obtendría nada bueno.

Por su parte había una simulación de tristeza más no era tan evidente más nunca había caído alguna lagrima. Siempre seguiría como lo ha hecho cuando pierde alguno de los suyos, aunque en ello los mandaba a matar para que no hiciera evidente plan y se perdiera lo divertido.

Para lograr su objetivo necesitaba esa hoja y no importaba que tipo de situación se presentaría entre las calles de Yokohama, y su gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
